Atr
Dom Po eliminacjach uczestnicy wrócili do domu i szykowali się do spania. Każdy był zaskoczony, że to Abigail z Nastasią opuściły program. Najbardziej zdecydowanie przejął się tym Vince, który stwierdził, że Nastasia odpadła z jego winy. '' '' ''Odejście dziewczyn nie wzbudziło też pozytywnych emocji w Maddie, która postanowiła zwierzyć się Jeanette. Maddie: 'Wszyscy mnie tu nienawidzą i czuję, że Abigail z Nastasią to były jedne z serio nielicznych normalnych osób! Teraz to jest już istne wariatkowo. '''Jeanette: '''Zgadzam się z tobą. Te laski są obleśne, a faceci wcale nie lepsi! Nie mogły po prostu wywalić Simona albo Niny? Niczego sobą nie reprezentują. To wszystko jest ustawione! ''Atmosfery nie próbowała poprawić Kate, która podeszła do dziewczyn i zaczęła przedrzeźniać się z Maddie. '''Kate: Wiedźma! Wiedźma! Buuu! Ahhahahahahahah. Jeanette: 'Ona dobrze się czuje? '''Maddie: '''Ona tak zawsze... ''Kiedy Kate odeszła, Jeanette wpadła na pewien plan. '''Jeanette: Nie możesz dać tak się traktować. Ta laska ma jakieś problemy, bez kitu. Czy myślisz o czym co ja? Maddie: 'Yyy... kiedy to wszystko wreszcie się skończy? Najlepsze to ignorować idiotów. ''Jeanette wzięła Maddie za rękę i zaprowadziła do kuchni. Kuchnia '''Maddie: '''Co ty kombinujesz? '''Jeanette: '''No chodź, chodź! Przygotujemy dla Kate kolację. ''' Maddie: '''Wiem, że Kate jest strasznie tępa, ale serio sądzisz, że to zje? '''Jeanette: Powiemy, że jak kocha Sadie i Katie to musi to zjeść! Maddie: No w sumie. Jeanette: 'Okej, więc najpierw soczek. Czereśnie, czekolada, mleko, orzechy i pomidor. Teraz wszystko zmiksować. ''Jeanette przeszła do czynów i zaczęła histerycznie się śmiać, jednak zakryła buzię ręką, żeby nikt nie widział, że jest rozbawiona. '''Jeanette: Voila! Gotowe. Teraz ty coś wymyśl. Maddie: '''No niech będzie. Co my tu mamy? Lody owocowe? Ok, no to może dodać do nich majonez, sól i keczup. '''Jeanette: '''I takie myślenie mi się podoba dziewczyno! ''' Maddie i Jeanette zawołały Kate, by poczęstować ją swoim "posiłkiem". Kiedy Kate napiła się koktajlu Jeanette, od razu z zniesmaczoną miną go wypluła. Jeanette: Ty musisz to wypić, bo Katie i Sadie kazały! Kate: '''Serio czy mnie wkręcacie? '''Jeanette: '''No serio. Chcesz odpaść? '''Kate: Ale to jest ohydne! Dlaczego miałabym to robić?! Jeanette: Jak kochasz Katie i Sadie i chcesz zostać ich BFF to zrobisz to! Kate z trudem się przezwyciężyła i zjadła trochę lodów oraz wypiła "koktajl". Następnie wszystko zwymiotowała na podłogę. Jeanette natychmiastowo zaczęła się śmiać. Kate: '''Muszę do toalety zrobić dwójkę... '''Jeanette: '''Masz nauczkę! '''Kate: '''To twoja sprawka! Katie i Sadie wcale nie kazały mi tego zjeść, prawda?! '''Jeanette: Hahaha, idiotka! Kate: '''To TWOJA sprawka. '''Jeanette: '''Co?! Obie brałyśmy w tym udział! '''Kate: '''Aaaaaaa! Odsuń się ode mnie! Ty serio jesteś wiedźmą! ''' Kate: 'Dobra Jeanette, daj spokój. Wiem, że to wszystko to jej sprawka. ''Maddie spojrzała na Kate groźnym wzrokiem. 'Kate: '''Aaaa, dobra już, dobra! Wynoszę się stąd, ty wiedźmo! Koniec z tymi eliksirami, rozumiesz? Wszystko powiem Katie i Sadie, ty Voldermorcie! ''Kate szybko wyszła z kuchni. Jeanette przewróciła oczami. '''Jeanette: No super. Jesteś zadowolona z siebie? Maddie: '''Co? Nie rozumiem. Przecież to był nasz wspólny pomysł. '''Jeanette: Okej Maddie, to dlaczego jej o tym nie powiedziałaś? Jesteś fałszywa jak każda inna. Nie spodziewałam się tego po tobie. Maddie: Nie do końca wiem o co ci teraz chodzi? Jeanette: '''Dobra weź... ''' Sypialnia W sypialni na górze robiło się gorąco. Na jednym z większych łóżek postanowili przespać się CJ i Evelynn razem. Akurat nie było nikogo w pokoju. CJ: '''Myślisz, że dobrze robimy? '''Evelynn: CJ, wyluzuj się. Coś nie tak? CJ: 'Wiesz, trochę się czuję jakbym zdradzał Jackie... '''Evelynn: '''Ona nigdy nie była twoją dziewczyną! Zapomnij o niej. '''CJ: '''No wiem, ale... nie wiem. '''Evelynn: '''Nie stresuj się. Wszystko będzie dobrze! ''Evelynn nieśmiało pocałowała CJ'a, który to odwdzięczył. 'CJ: '''Wow. To był mój pierwszy pocałunek. '''Evelynn: '''Co? Serio?! '''CJ: '''Tak. Muszę ci się do czegoś przyznać... jestem prawiczkiem. '''Evelynn: '''Jaja sobie robisz! Taki przystojny chłopak jak ty? ''CJ zarumienił się. ''' Tymczasem akurat Katie i Sadie oglądały kamery w sypialni. Nie spodobało im się to, co zobaczyły. Katie: '''CJ jest taaaaki przystojny...... Co to ma być?! To jest program o BFF, a nie jakieś porno! '''Sadie: Taaaak, mega przystojny... Ekhm... Jestem zażenowana! Trzeba temu zaprzestać! Katie: On jest prawiczkiem, Evelynn nie jest dziewicą, ona chce go wykorzystać! Sadie: O mój Boże, Katie, totalnie! Katie: Trzeba temu zaprzestać. Sadie: Koniecznie! Dziewczyny napisały do Evelynn SMS'a, który brzmiał następująco: Evelynn, twoje zachowanie w domu nie przeszło niezauważone. Całowanie się na wizji, przy tysiącu kamer? Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że oglądają to też dzieci? Niestety, ale wiemy, co może się wydarzyć dalej i wolimy nie ryzykować - zmuszone jesteśmy nałożyć na twoje konto pierwsze ostrżeżenie z powodu nieprzestrzegania regulaminu. Jeśli twoje zachowanie nie ulegnie zmianie, zmuszone będziemy usunąć cię z programu. Prosimy wziąć nasze słowa do serca i zastanowić się na kim ci naprawdę zależy - na nas czy może na romansie? Zostawiamy cię teraz z tą myślą. Dziękujemy, Katie i Sadie. Evelynn błyskawicznie odczytała SMS'a i od razu zepsuł jej się humor. Odepchnęła od siebie CJ'a. CJ: '''Co się dzieje? '''Evelynn: '''Sorry CJ, nie możemy. To prawda. Jesteśmy tu dla Katie i Sadie. To powinien być nasz główny cel. '''CJ: Ale co? Katie i Sadie ci coś napisały? Evelynn: 'Nie wygłupiaj się! To samo, co tobie! '''CJ: '''Ale... ''Evelynn wybiegła z sypialni. '''CJ: ...mi nic nie napisały. ' Salon Gdy wszyscy prawie już spali, Nina z Pinkie piły drinki i plotkowały w salonie co chwilę się z czegoś śmiejąc. Nina: '''A ona na to, że ja... '''Pinkie: Serio?! Wow! Nina beknęła. Nina: 'Sorry. Dobra, słuchaj, ja już trochę wstawiona jestem, więc powoli będę się zbierać. '''Pinkie: '''Okej. Cieszę się, że zostałaś w programie, byłaś tak blisko odpadnięcia... '''Nina: '''Ja też się cieszę. Słodkich snów. '''Pinkie: '''Dobranoc. ''Nina posłała Pinkie buziaczka i poszła. Pinkie zarumieniła się. Postanowiła obudzić Portie i przyprowadzić ją do salonu. Ta była wyraźnie zdenerwowana. '''Portia: Co się ku*wa dzieje? Dziewczyno ja śpię jeszcze, co ty chcesz? Pinkie: 'Portia bo ja potrzebuję rady... ''Zdenerwowanie Portii zniknęło i zamieniło się w dumę, że ktoś chce od niej radę. '''Portia: No ja jestem mądra i przeżyłam więcej niż te ch*je z korporacji, i cieszę się, że ty to zauważyłaś! Zamieniam się w słuch. ' Pinkie: '''Bo wiesz, ja chyba się zakochałam. '''Portia: '''No to gratulacje, ale po to mnie ku*wa w nocy budzisz, bo ty się zakochałaś? '''Pinkie: Nie, nie, ale muszę się komuś wygadać. Obiecaj, że nikomu nie powiesz. Portia: '''No gadaj, a nie się pie*dolisz. W kim się zakochałaś? '''Pinkie: Właśnie ja nie wiem czy ja nie jestem lesbijką... Portia zaczęła się śmiać. Portia: A ja nie wiem czy jestem czarnoskóra! Pinkie: '''Nie, mówię poważnie. Chciałam cię zapytać o radę, bo... '''Portia: Bo? Pinkie: '''No bo myślałam, że ty jesteś lesbijką... ''' Portia: Ja nie jestem żadną lesbą! Ale jak chcesz minetę mi zrobić możesz. Pinkie: '''Co?! Nie było tematu... '''Portia: '''Ja serio nie jestem żadna lesba i skąd ci przyzło to do łba? No ja pie*dolę! Ja jestem bardzo kobieca dziewczyna, którą interesują TYLKO faceci! I sobie to zapamiętaj. '''Pinkie: '''No okej, sorry. '''Portia: '''I ja ci to udowodnię! '''Pinkie: Nie trzeba, nie spinaj się już tak. Mylnie odebrałam sytuację. Już wszystko zrozumiałam. Portia: '''Nie, ja udowodnię! Vince, niezłe ciacho, co? '''Pinkie: '''No zły nie jest. '''Portia: '''Zrobię mu gałę! Zakład? Zrobię najlepszą gałę w jego życiu! ''' Sypialnia Minęła noc i zaczął się dzień. W sypialni znajdowali się Portia, Donald i Simon, którzy jeszcze się trochę lenili podczas gdy inni jedli śniadanie. Kobieta postanowiła to wykorzystać. Portia: Chłopacy... ja mam pewien problem. Dobra, jestem straight shooter, nie jestem pizda, więc powiem prosto z mostu. Chcę zrobić gałę Vince'owi. Donald: Wow! A on się zgodził na to? Portia: Co to za pytanie? Oczywiście, że tak. Każdy facet się godzi. No tylko ku*wa jest jeden taki problem. Donald: No jaki? Portia: '''Bo ja nie do końca umiem robić gały. Jak raz robiłam to chłopak ciągle darł pizdę, że gryzę, że niedobrze, że zęby schowaj i inne pierdoły jakieś, że ku*wa go rzuciłam. I chciałabym, żebyś mnie nauczył jak to zrobić bez gryzienia i żeby facetowi było dobrze, tak wiesz, serio dobrze, żeby od razu jakiś kur*wski orgazm dostał. '''Donald: '''Ja? Serio?! Omg, to honor. Oczywiście, że cię nauczę. Tylko jak? '''Portia: '''No ja zrobię gałę Simonowi, a ty będziesz mi mówił jak. '''Simon: '''Co?! Ja się nie zgadzam! Donaldowi zrób! '''Portia: Wolę tobie, no offence Donald, ale Simon bardziej przypomina mi Vince'a, a ja muszę przygotować się na to psychicznie. Donald: '''No taken. ''' Portia: 'No proszę Simon, będzie fajnie! '''Simon: '''No okej, ale nikt nie może się o tym dowiedzieć. ''Simon zamknął drzwi. Portia klnęknęła i dobrała się do jego spodni. Ściągnęła majtki tak, żeby mieć dostęp do jego sprzętu. Zaczęła się śmiać z jego rozmiarów, ale po chwili przestała, kiedy zobaczyła zirytowanego Simona. Trzeba brać się do roboty. '''Portia: '''Dobra, więc co najpierw? '''Donald: Zacznij najpierw od moszny, krocza i jąder. Popieść trochę członka dłońmi. Następnie przystąp do delikatnych jego pocałunków. Poliż go, ślizgając językiem po całej powierzchni. Włóż go powoli do ust. Przez cały czas utrzymuj kontakt wzrokowy. Jeśli poczujesz, że dochodzi, nie bój się i połknij wszystko. Portia (mamrocząc z penisem w ustach): Co?! Ja nie połykam! Nie jestem dzi*ka. Simon: Ał, nie gryź! Donald: Sperma jest zdrowa dla zębów i dodatkowo sprawia, że są bardziej błyszczące. Portia: '''Nie połykam i już ku*wa. Może Vince'a, ale Simona na pewno nie. I mnie nie wku*wiaj. ''' Ogródek W ogródku siedziała Kate, która czekała na Katie i Sadie. Zadzwoniła do nich wcześniej z prośbą o odwiedziny. W końcu dziewczyny przybyły. Katie: '''O co chodzi kochana? '''Sadie: No właśnie, o co chodzi? Kate: Mam dość wstydliwy problem. Wydzieliłam dzisiaj kał, który jest koloru czerwonego. Mam przekrwione oczy. Boli mnie brzuch. Chciałabym spotkać się z lekarzem. Sadie: 'No okej, jeśli to konieczne - załatwimy ci to. ''Po chwili zjawiła się ekipa medyczna, która zajęła się dziewczyną. '''Lekarz: '''Wygląda mi to na zwykłe zatrucie pokarmowe. Przyniesiemy ci leki. '''Kate: Co? Jak to leki? Czyli zostaję w domu? Lekarz: '''Tak. To nie jest nic poważnego. '''Kate: '''Ale ja muszę do szpitala! Ja umieram! Potrzebuję operacji. '''Lekarz: To naprawdę nic poważnego. Proszę się uspokoić. Lekarze podali dziewczynie leki i odeszli razem z Katie i Sadie, a ta zaczęła płakać. ' Kate pozła do LaTeeshy, by zwrócić się do niej z niecodzienną prośbą. Koleżanka jadła kanapkę z masłem orzechowym, którym miała ubrudzone całe usta. Kate: LaTasha, moja ty ukochana przyjaciółko, zrobisz coś dla mnie? LaTeesha jednak ją zignorowała i napiła się soku pomarańczowego. Kate: '''Halo? '''LaTeesha: Hmm? Mówiłaś coś do mnie? Bo tu nie ma żadnej LaTashy, jest za to LaTeesha! Kate: LaTeesha! Słuchaj, potrzebuję, żebyś złamała mi rękę. LaTeesha wypluła sok z wrażenia. LaTeesha: '''Co?! Czemu niby miałabym to zrobić? '''Kate: '''Bo ja muszę trafić do szpitala, oni nie wiedzą, że ja jestem chora, więc trzeba podjąć środki ostateczne! '''LaTeesha: Nie zrobię tego. Po pierwsze, jesteś moją przyjaciółką. Po drugie, wyleciałabym za to z programu, tu są kamery! Kate: 'Tym to się nie przejmuj... ''Kate wzięła jakąś ścierkę, weszła na taboret i zakryła ścierką kamerę tak, że nic nie było widać. '''Kate: Nikt nie będzie wiedział, że to byłaś ty. Prooooszę. LaTeesha: '''Masło orzechowe się kończy... '''Kate: No zrobisz to czy nie?! LaTeesha: '''Sorry, ale ty jesteś masochistką. Nie, bo cię lubię! '''Kate: '''A co jak ci powiem, że... to ja wypiłam twoją dietetyczną colę?! '''LaTeesha: '''Co?! Przecież Keira się już do tego przyznała! Ten wątek jest już dawno zamknięty! '''Kate: Kłamała. To byłam ja. Serio. LaTeesha: O ty....wypijaczko cudzych col dietetycznych! LaTesha zaczęła delikatnie bić Kate po twarzy. ' Kate: '''Wyrzuć z siebie ten gniew i złam mi rękę! '''LaTeesha: Nie prowokuj mnie, przestań, bo i tak tego nie zrobię! Kate: Ach... pyszna była ta cola. LaTeesha: 'Zamknij się! ''LaTeesha wzięła ciasteczka i poszła obrażona do pokoju. Studio Uczestnicy zgromadzili się tu czekając na kolejne zadanie. Jak co tydzień, wyczekiwały gwiazdy Total Dramy, która tym razem zaliczy cameo. Katie i Sadie postanowiły ich jednak zaskoczyć. '''Katie: Witam wszystkich. Powitajcie... Terri! Sadie: 'I Sherri! ''Do studia weszły dwie kobiety o krótkich, czarnych włosach i dość ciemnej karnacji. Jedna (Terri) nosiła okulary i była bardzo szczupła, druga (Sherri) nie miała okularów i była już trochę bardziej puszysta. '''Sadie: Powitajcie nasze mamy! Katie: Moja mama, Terri. Sadie: I moja, Sherri. Uczestnicy zaczęli bić brawa. Terri: '''Ohh, dziękujemy, dziękujemy. '''Sherri: '''To my jesteśmy dziś gośćmi specjalnymi! '''Katie: '''Tak, dokładnie, to nasze mamy zaliczają dziś cameo. I to od was zależy jakie zrobicie na nich pierwsze wrażenie. Najlepsza osoba wygra immunitet. Przecież jeśli chcecie być naszym/naszą BFF, musicie również dogadywać się z naszą rodziną, prawda? '''Sadie: '''Macie tu pełną dowolność w jaki sposób chcecie przypodobać się naszym mamom. Rozmowy będą 1x1, więc duża prywatność... a właściwie to 2x1, no ale będziecie sami z naszymi mamami! I to tyle. Powodzenia. My zostawiamy was same, wrócimy po wyniki. Kto wygra zależy od naszych mam, więc radzę się postarać! '''Katie: Dokładnie. Do roboty. Katie i Sadie zniknęły. Terri: Moje kochane, to ja może będę wyczytywać z listy po kolei, tak słoneczka? Sherri: Terri, tu są też faceci, miej trochę szacunku! Terri: 'Oh, wybaczcie. Ja stara już i głupia. Słabo widzę, a okulary noszę. No to może jest jakiś chętny? Chce ktoś wyjć na pierwszy ogień? '''Sherri: '''Aj tam Terri będziesz się bawić, daj tą listę, bo do jutra nikt się nie zgłosi! Ce'Brie, jesteś pierwsza, poproszę do nas. Ce'Brie ''Ce'Brie zaprezentowała się jako pierwsza. Uśmiechnęła się ładnie do Sherri i Terri. Następnie wyciągnęła swój telefon i weszła na Instagrama. '''Ce'Brie: '''Widzicie ile osób mnie obserwuje? Jestem już gwiazdą! Spilluję teę na swoich story. '''Terri: Spillujesz teę? W sensie wylewasz herbatę? Ale w jaki sposób? Ce'Brie: '''And I oop- '''Terri: '''Nie rozumiem? '''Ce'Brie: '''Przestanie pani, bo zaraz wig mi odleci! '''Sherri: '''Zaraz, czy ty powiedziałaś wig? Wig! '''Ce'Brie: '''Wig! '''Sherri: '''Moja wig zaraz odleci do Chin! '''Ce'Brie: Omg. My wig is gone. Sherri: 'WIG! '''Terri: '''Yyyy, o co chodzi? ''Ce'Brie i Sherri zaczęły się śmiać, a Terri wyglądała na coraz bardziej zirytowaną. '''Ce'Brie: '''Właśnie skisłam. '''Sherri: '''Zawyłam. '''Terri: '''To nie jest zabawne. O co chodzi? Czy tu gdzieś jest ukryta kamera? '''Sherri: '''Wszędzie Terri, wszędzie! ''' Ce'Brie: '''Pani Sherri, jest pani skinny legend! '''Sherri: Och mów do mnie po prostu Sherri, złotko. Terri: No ja nie wiem czy taka skinny... Sherri: '''Co ty powiedziałaś?! '''Terri: '''Nic, nic. '''Sherri: '''Terri, chyba nie chcesz, żebym się wkurzyła? ''' Ce'Brie: Beka trochę. YOLO. Sherri: Rzygam tęczą. Terri przewróciła oczami. Terri: Dość tego! Ce'Brie: Wow, opanuj się trochę, bo rzuca ciebie jak kota po tyfusie. Terri: '''Dziewczyno, nie życzę sobie, żebyś została BFF mojej córki! '''Sherri: '''Terri, to nie ty o tym decydujesz! Dla mnie Ce'Brie jest wspaniałą dziewczyną. '''Ce'Brie: Dziękuję. ' Terri: Wystarczy już. Kolejna zawodniczka, bo nie wytrzymam. Sherri: 'Dobrze, dziękujemy Ce'Brie, moim zdaniem bardzo dobrze wypadłaś. Zawołaj do nas Ninę, bo ona jest następna. Nina ''Kiedy Nina weszła do pokoju w którym czekały już Terri i Sherri, poczuła się niezręcznie. Okazało się, że Nina zna jedną z nich... '''Terri: '''No proszę, proszę! '''Sherri: '''To wy się znacie? '''Terri: Ona wyruch*ła mojego męża Harry'ego i zrobiła mu dziecko! Nina spuściła głowę w dół, ale następnie szybko ją podniosła słysząc o dziecku. Nina: '''Co?! Ja nikomu nie zrobiłam dziecka! Nigdy nie byłam w ciąży. '''Terri: No zaraz się okaże! Terri gdzieś pobiegła, a Nina i Sherri zostały same. Sherri próbowała przełamać niezręczną ciszę. Sherri: '''No więc... co tam zaszło między nami? '''Nina: To był tylko jeden szybki numerek. Następnie Terri wróciła z małym dzieckiem zawiniętym w kocyk. Terri: 'No proszę sobie zobaczyć! Jest pani matką, to pani dziecko! ''Nina złapała się za głowę, a Terri zaczęła histerycznie płakać. 'Terri: '''Ty dzi*ko, uwiodłaś mojego męża! Wykorzystałaś jego naiwność. On tego nie chciał, wiem, że to twoja sprawka! Weź to dziecko, weź je, bo nie mogę na nie patrzeć! ''Podała dziecko Ninie. '''Nina: Ale... co ja mam z nim zrobić? Terri: '''Nie obchodzi mnie to! Wynoś się! Nie zostaniesz BFF mojej córki na pewno! '''Sherri: Terri! Przepraszam za koleżankę... '''Nina: '''Ale ja nie mogę wziąć tego dziecka, ono nie jest moje! Ja nie byłam w ciąży! '''Terri: '''Trzeba było myśleć o tym wcześniej. Albo go bierzesz, albo go oddam do domu dziecka, bo nie będę wychowywała dziecka prostytutki! ' Emilie Emilie weszła, uśmiechnęła się do koleżanek, które już straciły trochę humor (a szczególnie Terri) i pokazała im swoje buty. Emilie: '''Bardzo zależy mi na pańskich córkach. '''Sherri: '''Przepiękne buty! '''Emilie: '''Dziękuję. To Casadei. '''Terri: '''No piękne są... Jestem zachwycona. '''Sherri: No na modzie się znasz, więc to na plus, bo nasze córeczki też się tym interesują. Teraz powiedz mi czym się zajmujesz? Dlaczego chcesz zostać ich BFF? Jaki jest twój status majątkowy i jakiej jesteś wiary? Emilie: Uczę się, a w wolnych chwilach przeglądam social media, opiekuję się moimi kotkami Coco i Chanel, no i gram w różne gry... Można powiedzieć, że jestem gamerką. To moja wielka pasja i z nią wiążę swoją przyszłość. Sherri: '''Jakie gry? '''Emilie: No na przykład Stardoll, Moviestarplanet albo Simsy. Terri i Sherri spojrzały na siebie chichocząc. Terri: Przepraszamy, mów dalej. Emilie: 'Zależy mi na pańskich córkach, bo jestem ich fanką od wielu lat! To ikony mody. Myślę, że jesteśmy bardzo podobne do siebie. ''Terri zakaszlała. '''Terri: Interesujące... Sherri: 'Terri, nie bądź wredna! Przynajmniej cię rozbawiła. ''Emilie zdawała się być trochę wyprowadzona z tropu tymi komentarzami, ale mówiła dalej. ''' Emilie: '''No nie jestem najbogatszą osobą na świecie, ale zapewniam, że nie chodzi mi o pieniądze. Nie interesują mnie one. Zależy mi tylko i wyłącznie na przyjaźni. Jeśli chodzi o religię to wierzę w kimbercjonizm. '''Sherri: '''Co to takiego jest? Terri, słyszałaś kiedyś o czymś takim? '''Terri: '''Nigdy. '''Emilie: Ta religia istnieje stosunkowo niedawno i ma tylko trzech członków. Wierzymy w Kimberly Monet. Terri: '''Zaraz, to nie jest czasem jedna z uczestniczek? '''Emilie: '''Tak. Ona uratowała nam życie. '''Terri: Dziewczyno, ogarnij się! Ona cię wykorzystuje. Nie możesz sobie na to pozwolić. Powinnam ci dać teraz kopa w dupę. Emilie: '''Ale... ona uratowała mi życie. '''Terri: Wiesz co? Jesteś strasznie słodką dziewczyną, ale niepewną siebie. Nie potrzebujesz jej, uwierz mi. Emilie: '''Dziękuję za tą rozmowę. Może faktycznie ma pani rację. ''' Keira Keira przed wejściem do pomieszczenia pomodliła się. Następnie zestresowana pomachała do matek nie wiedząc do końca czego ma się spodziewać. Sherri: '''Siadaj kochana, nie stresuj się tak słońce. '''Terri: '''No powiedz nam coś o sobie. Czym się interesujesz? Jak ci na imię? '''Keira: '''Jestem Keira. Interesuję się głównie anime, mangą... '''Terri: '''Co?! Te chińskie bajeczki? '''Sherri: '''Terri! Każdy ma inne zainteresowania. '''Terri: '''A ile ty masz lat powiedz mi? Nie lubię bajek, bo oni pokazują rzeczywistość w krzywym zwierciadle. Tam nic nie jest takie, jak jest w rzeczywistości. Ja po prostu nie znoszę kreskówek. '''Keira: '''Ale przecież my same jesteśmy w kreskówce! '''Terri: Fakt... Nie pomyślałam o tym. Sherri: No właśnie. Więc nie powinnyśmy dyskryminować innych kreskówek. Same wiemy jak to jest. Keirze zbierało się na łzy. Keira: 'Ja właśnie często spotykałam się z opiniami, że co ja tam mogę i jestem tylko zwykłą postacią z marnej kreskówki. Słaba, brzydka kreska, dziecinny charakter. Bardzo mnie to zawsze boli. Ja też jestem istotą i mam uczucia, duszę! ''Sherri i Terri również miały łzy w oczach. 'Sherri: '''Ojej, kochana, bo i ja się popłaczę! ''Terri nie wytrzymała i wpadła w histeryczny płacz co chwila wyciągając chusteczkę, by wytrzeć sobie oczy. '''Terri: '''Wiem co czujesz! Ja również byłam dyskryminowana przez to. Och, przepraszam, wzruszyłam się. ''' Kimberly Gdy Kimberly weszła do pomieszczenia, Terri i Sherri nadal ocierały łzy. Dziewczyna podała im swoją różową chusteczkę, jednak te wydawały się być do niej wrogo nastawione. Kimberly: Chusteczka, weźcie! Terri: 'Podziękujemy. ''Terri i Sherri spojrzały na dziewczynę naburmuszone. '''Kimberly: Coś jest nie tak? Sherri: 'Pani jest Kimberly Monet, prawda? ''Kimberly zrobiła pozę jakby była na modelingu i wyszczerzyła zęby. '''Kimberly: Tak, to ja! Znacie mnie? Chcecie nawiązać ze mną współpracę? Ja bardzo chętnie. Sherri: '''Pierwszy problem jest taki, że słyszałyśmy o kimbercjoniźmie. Co to za religia i jak powstała? '''Kimberly: Moja sekta! Mam prawo wierzyć w co chce i nikt nie może mi tego zabronić. Żyjemy w wolnym kraju. Sherri: No dobrze, ale druga sprawa trochę mniej przyjemna... Terri: '''Widziałyśmy cię w reklamie. ''Terri wzięła pilota i nacisnęła guzik, na ekranie na telewizorze pojawił się filmik. '' https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WiBva8pEgTc '''Terri: Jak to wytłumaczysz? Czy ty jesteś... seksistką? Kimberly: '''Co? Nie! '''Sherri: '''Wzięłaś udział w reklamie, gdzie kobieta porównywana jest do auta! '''Kimberly: Zrobiłam to tylko dla pieniędzy... Sherri: '''Czyli interesują cię tylko pieniądze, a nie nasze córki? '''Kimberly: '''Pozostawiam to bez komentarza. ''' Kate Kate nie wyglądała na najszczęśliwszą po zobaczeniu Sherri i Terri. Właściwie to od razu po przekroczeniu progu pomieszczenia popłakała się przytulając jedną z nich. Sherri: Co się stało myszko? Kate: 'Jestem bardzo chora i muszę do szpitala! '''Terri: '''Porozmawiaj na ten temat z Katie i Sadie. '''Kate: '''Ale wy nie rozumiecie... One mnie tutaj... przytrzymują i nie pozwalają mi na porządną opiekę medyczną! ''Terri i Sherri były w szoku. '''Terri: '''To absurdalne. '''Sherri: Moja córka ma złote serce i w to nie uwierzę! Kate: Nie, ja naprawdę, naprawdę jestem chora! Terri: '''Dziewczyno, przestań. Jesteś mitomanką. Powiedz nam dlaczego powinnaś zostać BFF Katie i Sadie. '''Kate: JESTEM CHORA!! Zadzwońcie do Gilderoya! Sherri: 'W sensie tego z Harry'ego Pottera? '''Kate: '''Tak, to mój brat. ''Kobiety zaczęły się śmiać, a Kate spojrzała tylko na nich podirytowana. ''' Portia Portia przywitała się z mamami i od razu miała dużo do powiedzenia. Portia: Portia Denzil, jestem z Bronxu. Miałam bardzo trudne dzieciństwo, ale... wolę o tym nie mówić. Ja już to przeżyłam. Teraz jest nowy dzień. Terri: Portia, a powiedz mi jak dogadujesz się z innymi uczestnikami? Portia: Ta szmata, tamta szmata. Jedna w c*pę, drugi w dupę. Takie wariatkowo trochę, ale mam dużo rodzeństwa i niektórzy byli popie*doloni, więc jakoś sobie radzę w tej dziczy. Rudy może być. Loda mu robiłam dziś. Chociaż on jest gejem chyba... Obie kobiety nie kryły zaskoczenia. Sherri: '''Ale jakiego loda? '''Terri: '''Ja nie wiem o czym ty mówisz. Takiego gałkowego? '''Portia: '''Tak, gałkowego z kremem. Najpierw lizałam loda powoli, żeby się nie przeziębić i czekałam aż się rozpuści, a na koniec połknęłam krem. '''Sherri: '''Czyli po prostu lód ci smakował. Gdzie takie dobre lody sprzedają? '''Portia: '''W Denzil's. Polecam. Ogólnie to wasze córki są niesamowitymi kobietami i bardzo chciałabym zostać ich BFF, bo jak nie ja to kto ku*wa? Jestem jedyna szczera, przyrzekam, że każde inne ku*wisko jest w ch*j fałszywe, one nie są tu dla Katie i Sadie, ja jestem. '''Terri: Właśnie czuję, że jesteś szczerą osobą i doceniam to. Portia: '''Dziękuję. Po prostu ja zostałam tak wychowana. Zawsze musiałam walczyć o siebie i nie mogłam być taką księżniczką, co "ooo, woda jest zbyt niebieska" czy coś i myślę, że właśnie dzięki mojej szczerości wyszłam z dołka jakim było moje dzieciństwo. Postawiłam się, miałam odwagę to zrobić, no i... ach, ku*wa, nie warto tego wspominać. '''Sherri: Nie, kochana, powiedz nam! Jesteś bardzo silną kobietą. Następnego wezwij tego "rudego" proszę. ' Simon Simon za poleceniem Portii przyszedł do Terri i Sherri. Te na początku nic nie mówiły tylko przyglądały mu się kilka razy przechodząc po nim wzrokiem. Pisały coś w notesach. Simon postanowił się odezwać. Simon: '''Hej, Simon jestem. '''Terri: Witaj Simonie. Co masz do zaoferowania naszym córkom? Simon: Wszystko. Jestem zajebisty po prostu. Sherri: 'A Portia mówiła nam, że robiła ci loda gałkowego. Uwielbiam lody! Zrobiłbyś mi też jednego? Zrób mi loda Simon. ''Simon wyglądał na zakłopotanego. 'Simon: '''Ehmm... jasne? Tylko kiedy? ''Chłopak pomasował się po miejscu intymnym i spojrzał uwodzącym wzrokiem na kobiety. '''Sherri: '''Dlaczego trzymasz się za jajka Simonek? '''Simon: Mój ptaszek bardzo chce odfrunąć, a to wszystko dzięki wam. Terri: '''Czy to był podtekst seksualny?! Takie coś nie może być tolerowane, to oglądają dzieci! Jesteśmy w dodatku dużo starsze od ciebie i mamy mężów, także proszę nas nie podrywać. '''Sherri: '''Terri, to nie był podryw, przecież on jest gejem! '''Terri: No to o co chodziło z tym ptaszkiem? Sherri: '''Nie wiem, może to jakaś metafora poetycka? W sensie, że np. ptaszek symbolizuje wolność i chce odfrunąć, bo czuje się przy nas wolny, czuje, że jest sobą czy coś. '''Simon: Ja nie jestem gejem! Sherri: No jasne jasne. Nie tłumacz się. Jak ma na imię twój chłopak? '''Simon: '''Nie mam chłopaka! '''Terri: '''Simon, nie musisz się ukrywać, myślę, że Katie i Sadie potrzebują przyjaciela geja, geje są bardzo lojalni. ' LaTeesha LaTeesha przyniosła dla kobiet prezent - słoik z bigosem. Sherri: Ohh, patrzcie jaka słodka! Dziękujemy bardzo. LaTeesha uśmiechnęła się dumnie. LaTeesha: 'Nie ma za co. Tylko jeść z umiarem, bo po tym bigosie strasznie się pierdzi, przynajmniej na mnie on tak działa. ''Sherri i Terri spojrzały po sobie z minami "wtf?". '''Terri: Dziękujemy za ostrzeżenie. LaTeesha: 'Nie ma za co. Ale ogólnie bardzo smaczny jest. To nie jest zwykły bigos, bo tam jest też mięsko z królika dodane, takie dobre, nietypowe. '''Sherri: '....ook? Ja nie będę jeść króliczka! '''Terri: '''Podziękujemy LaTeesha, ale nie potrzebujemy tego prezentu, naprawdę. Doceniamy gest. ''' Vince Gdy Vince wszedł, od razu wzbudził zainteresowanie pań, które wyraźnie mu się przyjrzały. Sherri poprawiła swój biust. Sherri: 'To nic, że mam męża, ale błagam... wyru**aj mnie! ''Vince z wrażenia zakrztusił się śliną. '''Vince: '''Słucham? '''Sherri: Potrzebuję faceta, który mnie zaspokoi, mój mąż nie umie tego zrobić. Ty jesteś idealny, błagam! Terri: Tak, razem z Sherri dawno marzyłyśmy o trójkącie. Vince: No nie wiem... To chyba jest nieodpowiednie. Terri: Jesteś przyjacielem Katie i Sadie czy nie? Sherri: 'Zrób to dla nich! '''Vince: '''Czego nie robi się dla przyjaciół... ''Vince przeszedł do konkretów - ściągnął swoje spodnie i próbował to samo zrobić z koszulą, którą rozpięła mu Sherri, ale ta go powstrzymała. 'Sherri: '''Nie, w koszuli! Będzie seksowniej. Chcę, żebyś mówił do mnie jakbym była twoją pracownicą. Zawsze chciałam zrobić to w jakimś biurze czy gdzieś. '''Vince: '''Okej? ''Vince zostawił koszulkę. Powoli ściągnął majtki. Oczom Sherri i Terri ukazał się jego sprzęt na którego widok obie zaczęły krzyczeć. Dalsza część nie została pokazana ze względu na młodszych widzów. ''' CJ Mężczyzna był trochę spięty i zestresowany, co od razu wyłapały Terri i Sherri. Sherri: 'Kochaniutki, rozluźnij się trochę! ''CJ zadarł nosa. '''CJ: '''Przepraszam, ale strasznie tu śmierdzi coś. '''Terri: '''Co takiego? Wietrzone było! '''CJ: '''Jakby śledziem czy czymś... '''Sherri: Nie jadłyśmy śledzi, to niemożliwe! CJ: 'Przepraszam za to, po prostu jestem uczulony na zapachy. '''Terri: '''Nie trzeba przepraszać. Powiedz nam coś o sobie... ''CJ podszedł bliżej kobiet i poślizgnął się o coś lepkiego. '' '''Sherri: '''Terri, miałaś to posprzątać! '''Terri: '''Co? Posprzątałam przecież. Nie mów, że to jest... nie, to niemożliwe! Ja wszystko posprzątałam. '''CJ: '''Co to jest? ''CJ dotknął tajemniczej mazi i powąchał. Okazała się być to sperma Vince'a. Chłopak przeraził się. '''CJ: Ekhm.... wybaczcie, ale ja chyba będę musiał już iść. Chłopak pośpiesznie wyszedł i zawołał Evelynn, żeby przyszła kolejna. Terri: Hej, wracaj, nawet nie zaczęłyśmy z tobą rozmawiać! ' Evelynn Gdy Evelynn weszła, Terri i Sherri właśnie robiły porządki, żeby pozbyć się spermy i nieprzyjemnych zapachów. '' '''Evelynn: '''Pomóc wam sprzątać? W tym pokoju pachnie jakby ktoś właśnie uprawiał seks... '''Sherri:' To niemożliwe, my byśmy to widziały. Terri: '''Nie wiem kto zrobił taki bałagan, ale tu jest czyjaś sperma! To jest po prostu obrzydliwe! Zaraz zwymiotuję. '''Sherri: '''O matko, jakiś zboczeniec przed nami tu był. Trzeba poinformować o tym nasze córeczki. '''Evelynn: Pomogę wam. Serio ktoś to tutaj robił i nawet po sobie nie posprzątał? O fu, nie gadajcie! Chyba puszczę pawia. Evelynn pomogła Terri i Sherri w porządkach. Podczas nich kobiety rozmawiały ze sobą oraz śmiały się. Terri: 'Evelynn, świetna z ciebie dziewczyna. A co sądzisz o naszych córeczkach? '''Evelynn: '''Uwielbiam je, ale szczerze? Dziwnie się ostatnio zachowują. Dostałam ostrzeżenie tylko dlatego, bo kogoś pocałowałam, a niektórzy się tu ru**ają i nie ponoszą za to żadnych konsekwencji. ''Terri i Sherri zaczerwieniły się. '''Terri: '''Myślisz, że ona wie? '''Sherri: '''Chyba tak. '''Terri: Evelynn, przepraszam, tak mi wstyd. Stara a głupia... '''Evelynn: '''Hmm? Ale o co chodzi? Nina, Pinkie, Donald, Simon i jeszcze pewnie ktoś uprawiał seks, a mi dostało się za głupiego całusa! '''Terri: '''Oł. Nieważne. Przykro mi, bo musiałaś przez to przejść. Na pewno pogadamy z Katie i Sadie, bo takie zachowanie jest niedopuszczalne. '''Sherri: '''Koniecznie. Nie wiem dlaczego tak cię potraktowały, jesteś super dziewczyną. ' Pinkie Pinkie wzbudziła mieszane uczucia w kobietach. Dziewczyna była bardzo aktywna i rozmowna. Spędziła w pomieszczeniu całą godzinę gadając o sobie. Pinkie: No i o Katie i Sadie też oczywiście wspomnę! Kocham je całym całym całym całym całym całym całym całym całym całym serduchem. Bo wiecie, ja to w ogóle taka kochliwa jestem, hahaha! Jak się zakocham to na maxa. Przyjaciółką jestem najlepszą EVER. Zabiłabym tak kocham przyjaciół. Bo ogólnie to ja... Terri i Sherri wyglądały na bardzo znudzone. Terri: 'Dobra, wystarczy już! Podziękujemy pani. '''Pinkie: '''Nie, to JA podziękuję paniom. To była sama przyjemność. Kocham was, papapapapapa! ''Pinkie ukłoniła się i wyszła, a raczej wybiegła zadowolona trzaskając drzwiami tak mocno, że Terri i Sherri zatkały sobie uszy. '''Terri: Obawiam się, że ta dziewczyna była pod wpływem jakichś środków psychoaktywnych. Sherri: 'Tak! To niedopuszczalne. Jeszcze sprowadzi nasze córeczki na złą drogę i zostaną ćpunkami. Nie możemy na to pozwolić. '''Terri: '''Ja już po jej włosach wiedziałam, że coś będzie nie tak! Tak jakoś te różowe włosy ją sprzedały, że jest ćpunką! Maddie ''Maddie nie wiedziała czego spodziewać się po kobietach. Te kazały jej usiąść i dały jej do napisania jakiś tekst psychologiczny. '''Maddie: Co to jest? Sherri: '''A taki tam teścik prosty. Prosimy o wypełnienie go. ''' Maddie skończyła i oddała test kobietom. Te pokazały jej obrazek przedstawiający dwójkę ludzi. Terri: '''Teraz czas na część ustną. Maddie, jak myślisz, o czym oni rozmawiają? '''Maddie: '''Yyy, nie wiem? '''Terri: '''Wymyśl coś? '''Maddie: O pogodzie? Terri: '''Nie, oni nie rozmawiają o pogodzie! Wysil się. '''Maddie: '''O tym, że chcą siebie zamordować... '''Sherri: :o Terri: Maddie, przykro nam, ale nie zdałaś testu. Dziękujemy. Możesz wyjść. Sherri: Ale kochana, możemy załatwić ci leczenie psychiatryczne. BFF naszej córki nie może być zaburzona. Maddie pokazała kobietom środkowy palec i trzasnęła drzwiami, a te spojrzały na siebie zaskoczone. Sherri: Jak mogła?! ' Jeanette Przyszła kolej Jeanette. Dziewczyna miała grymas na twarzy, którego nawet nie starała się ukryć. Sherri: 'Coś się stało kochana? ''Sherri próbowała przytulić Jeanette, ale ta ją odepchnęła. '''Jeanette: '''Nie, wszystko w porządku. '''Terri: '''Jak masz na imię słońce? '''Jeanette: Jeanette. Sherri: 'Jeanette, kotku, jaka jest twoja wiara? '''Jeanette: 'Żadna. '''Sherri: Rozumiem.... Masz jakieś zwierzęta? Jeanette: Tak. Terri: Sherri, nie zadawaj takich prostych pytań! Widać, że dziewczyna jest inteligentna i potrzebuje czegoś trudniejszego. Jeanette, jaki jest twój ulubiony kolor? Jeanette: Nie wiem... Terri: 'Boże, dziewczyno, obudź się! Dlaczego ty jesteś taka bez życia? Jak możesz tego nie wiedzieć?! Żyjemy, halo, tu ziemia! ''Terri pomachała jej testem przed twarzą. '''Terri: '''Poprzednia uczestniczka, Maddie, wykonywała go. Nie zdała. Ty chcesz też? Lepiej się przyłóż, bo jak nie wyjdzie nic z tej rozmowy to damy ci test, a on jest stosunkowo trudny! '''Jeanette: '''Maddie? Ehh... '''Sherri: '''Coś nie tak? '''Jeanette: Nie... Terri: '''No dziewczyno, odzywaj się coś do nas! '''Jeanette: Ok. Cały czas to robię, ale spoko. ' Donald Donald przywitał się z matkami wręczając im kwiaty. Te je powąchały i zrzędła im mina, ale próbowały tego nie pokazywać. ' Donald: Piękne zdrowe kobiety. Takie uwielbiam najbardziej. Przyjemnego dzionka. Sherri: '''Dziękujemy... '''Donald: '''Trzeba cieszyć się życiem! '''Terri: Ja się życiem cieszę. Donald wytrzeszczył oczy i obślinił się. Donald: To dobrze, powinnaś! Chłopak następnie zaczął płakać. 'Donald: '''Nie, ja tego NIE wytrzymam. Czuję, że Katie i Sadie mnie nie doceniają. Nie życzę sobie takiego traktowania. Muszę się z tym przewietrzyć. ''Chłopak wyszedł, a Sherri i Terri spojrzały zaskoczone na siebie. ' Wyniki Uczestnicy wyczekiwali wyników. W końcu Terri i Sherri wyszły z pomieszczenia. Terri: 'Dobra, mamy wyniki. '''Sherri: '''Najpierw chciałybyśmy zacząć od tych mniej pozytywnych wiadomości. '''Terri: '''Nina, Kimberly, Kate, LaTeesha, Pinkie, Maddie, Jeanette, Donald - tragedia. KAŻDY z was. Poradziliście sobie poniżej wszelkich oczekiwań. Wstyd. ''Jedynie Pinkie i LaTeesha zdawały się być zaskoczone tym wynikiem. 'Pinkie: '''Co? Ja? Nie przejęzyczyłyście się? ''LaTeesha fuknęła. 'LaTeesha: '''Przecież ja dałam wam bigos! Jak takie jesteście to teraz mi go oddajcie! ''Dziewczyna zasmuciła się. '''LaTeesha: Jestem głodna i poświęciłam się, dałam wam mój obiad, nie rozumiem dlaczego zostałam wyróżniona w tych najgorszych. Czuję się zraniona! ' Sherri: 'Teraz przyszedł czas na tych najlepszych. Ce'Brie, Emilie, Keira, Portia, Simon, Vince, CJ, Evelynn, wy poradziliście sobie poprawnie. ''CJ był zaskoczony tym wyznaniem. '''CJ: Co? Przecież ja wyszedłem od razu... Terri: Najlepsi byli Portia, Keira, Vince i Evelynn. To ktoś z was wygra immunitet. Jednak zwycięzca może być tylko jeden. Sherri: 'Wspólnie uznałyśmy, że zadanie to wygrywa... ''Zbliżenie na twarze Portii, Keiry, Vince'a i Evelynn. '''Terri: Evelynn! Gratulacje, wygrywasz! Vince: CO?! Evelynn: '''O jejku, naprawdę? Dziękuję! Pierwszy raz coś wygrałaś. '''Sherri: Zasłużyłaś na to rybko. ' Terri: 'Dziękujemy. Wracać do domu! Dom Salon ''Kimberly i Keira siedziały na kanapie. Kimberly skarżyła się, że to ona powinna wygrać. Do dziewczyn podeszła Emilie. '''Emilie: '''Przemyślałam coś i uświadomiłam sobie parę kwestii. Mamy Katie i Sadie mi w tym pomogły. Nie jestem niczyją maskotką! '''Kimberly: Keira, jak ty się zachowujesz? Co to ma znaczyć? Emilie: 'Wyrzucam cię z sekty praktykujących kimbercjonizm! To koniec! '''Kimberly: '''Co?! Nie możesz mnie wyrzucić, bo to JA wymyśliłam ten kult i to JA jestem jego przewodniczącą! '''Emilie: '''A uwierz mi, że mogę! Nie chcemy cię tu. Keira, chodź ze mną. '''Kimberly: '''Keira, chyba mi tego nie zrobisz? Ja was ocaliłam przed śmiercią, wy niewdzięcznice! ''Keira wzruszyła tylko ramionami i poszła do Emilie. '''Keira: Sorry Kimberly... Kimberly: 'Urghh! Pożałujecie tego! ''Kimberly pogroziła koleżankom palcem. ''' Emilie: 'Keira, ale właściwie w co my będziemy teraz wierzyć? '''Keira: '''No właśnie nie wiem... '''Emilie: '''Musimy coś wymyślić, bo nie możemy już w Kimberly skoro ją wywaliłyśmy. ''Keira rozejrzała się dookoła, jakby szukając inspiracji. '''Keira: Hmmm, może w tego kwiata?! Emilie: '''W paprotkę? Ale czemu miałybyśmy wierzyć w paprotkę? To musi być jakaś istota żyjąca. '''Keira: '''Nie wiem, trzeba pomyśleć nad tym... Może ciasteczka?! '''Emilie: '''To nie jest istota żywa... ale tak, możemy wierzyć w ciasteczka! ''' Kimberly przytuliła się do poduszki i zaczęła płakać. Podeszła do niej zaskoczona Maddie. Maddie: Ja dobrze widzę? Kimberly: '''Co ty chcesz idiotko? '''Maddie: Pierwszy raz widzę jak płaczesz! Kimberly: To nie są prawdziwe łzy tylko udawane, bo widzowie muszą mi współczuć! Maddie: Jaasne... a może po prostu ci smutno, że straciłaś przyjaciółki? Trzeba było traktować je z szacunkiem. Kimberly: '''Mi nigdy nie jest smutno, zamknij się ty Betty Sue! ''' Sypialnia Vince był wykończony po zadaniu i padł od razu na łóżko. Na łóżku obok wylegiwały się LaTeesha i Kate. Do pokoju weszła Portia, która poprosiła dziewczyny, by wyszły. Po krótkiej dyskusji spełniły prośbę koleżanki. Portia zamknęła drzwi na klucz. Portia: O mój Vince, słodki Vince, wiem, że tego chcesz. Chcesz mnie. Mężczyzna się obudził i Portia wyglądała na trochę przerażoną. Vince: '''Co się dzieje? '''Portia: Nic, nic. Śpij. Vince poszedł spać dalej. Portia rozebrała się do naga i zaczęła powoli ściągać spodnie Vince'a aż w końcu dobrała się do jego majtek, które też ściągnęła. Przybliżyła swoje ciało do jego, wzięła członka do ręki i próbowała wbić w swoją dziurę. Portia: 'To nie działa! ''Vince obudził się. Zobaczył Portie i przerażony od razu ją zepchnął oraz się ubrał. '''Portia: '''Co ty robisz? '''Vince: '''Czy ty chciałaś mnie... zgwałcić? '''Portia: '''Co?! Nie! Każdy facet tego chce. Vince, chodź skarbie... '''Vince: '''Nawet do mnie nie podchodź. Jesteś obrzydliwa! ''' Portia: 'No nie zgrywaj się misiu... ''Portia podeszła do Vince'a i go powąchała. '''Portia: Mmm, widzę, że specjalnie się dla mnie wyperfumowałeś. Uwielbiam zapach męskich perfum! Vince: '''To nie dla ciebie! Odejdź stąd. '''Portia: No już skończmy tą grę wstępną. Wiem, że jesteś nieśmiały, ale wystarczy. Vince: Portia, ja naprawdę nie chcę z tobą uprawiać seksu, zrozum to i odejdź zanim zrobisz coś głupiego! Portia: 'Haha, zabawny jesteś. Uwielbiam jak się złościsz kiciu. ''Przerażony Vince uciekł zatrzaskając drzwi. ''' Łazienka Nina przebywała w łazience. Ściągnęła swój płaszcz pod którym trzymała dziecko. Dziecko zaczęło płakać. Nina dała mu mleka. Nina: '''No już cichutko, cichutko... Boże, co ja teraz zrobię? Co ja powiem innym? To nie jest nawet moje dziecko. Jestem w tragicznej sytuacji. '''Dziecko: Gugugugagagaga! Nina: 'Jak masz na imię kochanie? Ojejku, jesteś taki piękny! '''Dziecko: '''Dziwa gaga mama dziwa gaga gugugu! '''Nina: '''Słucham? Kto cię takich brzydkich słów nauczył?! Wygląda na to, że nie masz imienia. Nazwę cię... Furious! Bo masz coś takiego w swoich oczach. No już kochany mój Furious, spokojnie, mamusia jest przy tobie... ''Nina ugryzła się w język. '''Nina: '''Zaraz, czy ja powiedziałam mamusia? Nie jesteś moim dzieckiem, nie mogę się do ciebie za bardzo przywiązać. ''' Nagle Nina usłyszała jakieś kroki, więc szybko schowała dziecko do kosza na pranie. Do łazienki weszła Ce'Brie. Nina: Heeeeej Ce'Brie. :) Ce'Brie: 'Yyy, czemu taka dziwnie miła jesteś? '''Nina: '''Co? Ja dziwnie miła? Ależ skąd! ''Dziecko zaczęło nagle płakać. Nina otworzyła usta i udawała, że to ona. '''Ce'Brie: Co ci? Nina: '''Smutno mi. '''Ce'Brie: '''Czemu masz głos jak dziecko? '''Nina: Normalny mam! Ce'Brie: Wcale nie! Płacz dziecka nasilił się jeszcze bardziej. Ce'Brie: 'Ej, bez kitu, ja słyszę tu dziecko. ''Ce'Brie zaczęła się rozglądać i w końcu zauważyła niemowlaka w koszu na pranie. '''Ce'Brie: '''Wyje! To lalka czy prawdziwe takie? Szpetne jakieś... '''Nina: '''Nie obrażaj go! '''Ce'Brie: '''To twoje? '''Nina: '''Co? W życiu! Pierwszy raz kogoś takiego tu widzę. '''Ce'Brie: '''Ej, ktoś podrzucił nam dziecko! Może je sprzedamy? '''Nina: '''CO??? ''' Nina: '''Sprzedać??? Oszalałaś? '''Ce'Brie: Czemu nie? Dziecko byłoby szczęśliwe, nowa rodzina byłaby szczęśliwa i my byśmy były szczęśliwe, bo zarobiłybyśmy na tym. Przemyśl to. Dam ci 10%. Nina: '''Nie sprzedam dziecka, puknij się w głowę! '''Ce'Brie: '''Dobra, 15%. '''Nina: Ce'Brie, nie! Ce'Brie: 20% i to ostateczna cena. Nina: Ce'Brie, nie negociuj ze mną na temat dziecka, to jest żywa istota, to nie jest coś materialnego, tego się nie sprzedaje, przestań! Ce'Brie: '''Ale... ale... No niech ci będzie. A co z nim niby zrobimy? '''Nina: '''Nie wiem, ja też dopiero teraz go zauważyłam. '''Ce'Brie: Może go zapytamy kim są jego rodzice? Nina: To jest małe dziecko, ono nie umie nic mówić! Furious: 'Ty dzi-wa. Dzi-wa. Gugugu. ''Kobiety spojrzały zaskoczone na dziecko. '''Ce'Brie: '''A jednak umie! Pozwól mi to rozwiązać. Ja to zrobię, ja to zrobię. Uwielbiam łamigłówki. Dzi to może być od imienia... Dziara? A Wa od nazwiska Wawrzyniak. Dziara Wawrzyniak to jego matka! '''Nina: '''Nie ma takiego imienia... ''' Kuchnia Simon, Jeanette, Pinkie, Donald i Evelynn jedli kolację. Jeanette, Pinkie i Donald nie czuli się dziś bezpieczni przez swój słaby występ w zadaniu. Simon: Brachu, na pewno nie odpadniesz! Evelynn: Pinkie, jesteś najsłodszą osobą jaką znam, wątpię, żeby Katie i Sadie cię wywaliły. Chociaż ostatnio coś im siada na łeb... Pinkie: Ja nie chcę odpaść! Myślałam, że te ich matki mnie lubią, bo siedziałam tam z ponad godzinę, a to się okazały zwykłe stare wiedźmy. Straciłam swój cenny czas. Donald przybliżył się do Simona. Chłopak przytulił się do niego i zaczął płakać. Simon: Eee, wszystko gra? Donald: Nie! Nic nie gra. Chłopak otarł łzy i zaczął przeglądać Pudelka na telefonie. Donald: Słyszeliście nową piosenkę Ariany Grande? ' Jeanette: '''Ja to już mam wyje*ane czy wylecę czy nie... Maddie powinna odpaść! '''Evelynn: '''Myślałam, że lubicie się z Maddie? '''Jeanette: Już nie, bo okazała się fałszywa. Evelynn: 'A ty dlaczego sflopiłaś to zadanie? '''Jeanette: '''A ja wiem! Coś się tym starym babom nie spodobało i koniec. W dupie je mam. ''Jeanette obrażona stuknęła łyżeczką o stół. 'Jeanette: '''Ten program wcale mnie nie obchodzi i to milion dolarów też nie! Mogę sobie odpaść, whatever. ''Dziewczyna przewróciła oczami. '''Jeanette: Nie obchodzi mnie to, bo nie będę się przejmować amebami. ' Evelynn: '''Ja muszę wam przyznać, że zawiodłam się na Katie i Sadie ostatnio. '''Pinkie: Dlaczego? Co zrobiły? Evelynn: Dały mi i CJ'owi ostrzeżenie tylko dlatego, że się pocałowaliśmy! Jeanette zaczęła się śmiać. Jeanette: Niezła beka. Evelynn: '''Ale ja mówię poważnie i to nie jest śmieszne, Jeanette! Co jakby ciebie to spotkało? Jakoś Simon i Donald, z całym szacunkiem do was, ale uprawialiście seks i wam nic nie zrobiono. '''Simon: Co?! My nie uprawialiśmy seksu! To były tylko zdjęcia nas nago, to nie żaden dowód! Donald: '''Ahhhhhh, uwielbiam jak krzyczysz. Podnieca mnie to. Rób tak dalej proszę. DOCHODZĘ! DOCHODZĘ! Zaraz dostanę orgazmu... '''Wszyscy: WTF????? Simon: 'Donald, nie zaczynaj znowu... ''Do Evelynn przyszedł SMS od Katie i Sadie. Brzmiał on następująco: Evelynn, kłamanie w tym domu jest niedopuszczalne. To tak jak ściąganie na sprawdzianie - jednym się uda, drugim nie. Dzisiaj akurat oglądałyśmy kamery i zauważyłyśmy, że kłamiesz, miałaś pecha dziewczyno, ale niestety musimy dać ci kolejne ostrzeżenie. Ty byłaś jedyną osobą, która dostała ostrzeżenie, skłamałaś, że CJ również je dostał, co jest kompletnym kłamstwem, a my się takim czymś brzydzimy. Radzimy zastanowić się nad swoim zachowaniem. xoxo, Katie i Sadie '''Evelynn: Co?! Nie no, to jest jakaś komedia! To są żarty, nie? Jeanette: 'Co się stało? '''Evelynn: '''Dostałam kolejne ostrzeżenie! '''Jeanette: '''Za co? '''Evelynn: '''Aj szkoda słów. Idę to wyjaśnić z CJem! ''Dziewczyna poszła do CJ'a. '''Evelynn: CJ, ty też dostałeś ostrzeżenie za to, że się całowaliśmy, prawda? CJ: '''Co? Ja nie dostałem żadnego ostrzeżenia. '''Evelynn: '''A ja tak! Niby dlaczego?! '''CJ: '''Serio? '''Evelynn: '''Tak, musimy to zakończyć, bo Katie i Sadie ewidentnie się to nie podoba. ''' Eliminacje Ku zaskoczeniu większości, na eliminacjach na uczestników czekały nie tylko Katie z Sadie, ale też ich mamy, które hostowały zadanie. Uczestnicy myśleli, że nie będzie ich na ceremonii tak jak poprzednich gości. Większość nie była zbyt zadowolona widząc je. Katie: Nasze mamy nam wszystko powiedziały i jesteśmy bardzo zawiedzione waszym zachowaniem. Sadie: Bardzooo zawiedzione. Co z wami się stało? Terri: 'Większość zachowała się karygodnie. Jeanette, jak ci nie wstyd pyskować do starszej osoby?! ''Jeanette nie odezwała się ani słowem, jedynie uśmiechnęła się ironicznie. 'Sherri: '''Ale żeby nie było, niektórzy spisali się na medal. Evelynn, tak jak mówiłyśmy, to tobie wręczamy dziś immunitet. '''Katie & Sadie: '''Co?! Nie mówiłyście, że wręczycie go właśnie jej! '''Sherri: '''Serio? A to pewnie zapomniałyśmy... Evelynn, chodź po swoją bransoletkę. ''Evelynn zabrała bransoletkę. '''Evelynn: '''Dziękuję. '''Sadie: Ja muszę coś powiedzieć. Evelynn dostała dziś dwa ostrzeżenia. Nie wiem czy zasługuje na ten immunitet... Katie: 'Zgadzam się z Sadie. Być może trzeba będzie go jej odebrać jak Abigail. '''Evelynn: '''Jakim prawem?! ''Terri zaczęła bić córkę torebką. 'Terri: '''Evelynn ma immunitet i to jest decyzja ostateczna! Inaczej cię wydziedziczę! '''Katie: '''Ehh... no dobra. Następna bransoletka trafia do... Vince'a. Vince, z jakiegoś powodu nasze mamy są tobą zachwycone. Nie wiem co ty zrobiłeś, ale naprawdę one cię wprost uwielbiają. Gratuluję. ''Vince puścił oczko w stronę kamery. '''Sadie: '''Keira, jesteś przesłodka, oczywiście, że zostajesz z nami dalej! '''Keira: '''Yay. '''Katie: '''Emilie, ty pokazałaś dziś trochę pazura i jesteś safe. Chcemy więcej tej Emilie! Pokazałaś, że masz osobowość. '''Emilie: '''Dzięki, bardzo mi miło. '''Sadie: '''CJ, chyba dużo razy mówiłyśmy ci, że jesteś wspaniały? Jesteś bardzo dobrym mężczyzną i nie pozwolimy ci odpaść. '''Katie: Simon, poprzednio byłeś zagrożony, teraz damy ci trochę odpocząć! Gratulacja! Simon: Wow, serio? Tak szybko? Jestem w szoku... Sadie: LaTeesha, nasze mamy cię zbytnio nie polubiły, ale to nie twoja pora. Mam nadzieję, że weźmiesz rady naszych mam do serca i zmienisz się na lepsze. Taka szansa się nie zdarza, więc noś tą bransoletkę z dumą. Katie: Kate, ty również jesteś bezpieczna. Inni zachowali się gorzej, ale przestań nam wmawiać, że jesteś chora! Kate: Bo jestem! Katie: 'Ce'Brie, ty też jesteś safe, ale wzbudziłaś bardzo mieszane uczucia w naszych mamach. Jedna cię lubiła, druga nienawidziła. Już nie pamiętam która... '''Terri: '''Katie, córeczko, jak możesz?! Nie pamiętasz, która mama to powiedziała, a w dodatku przepuszczasz dalej tą bestię! Zawiodłam się na tobie. ''Ce'Brie pokazała Terri język. '''Sadie: '''I ostatnia z tych mniej tragicznych osób - Pinkie. Zawiodłaś. Znowu. Ogarnij się, proszę, bo uwielbiamy cię, ale kot ma tylko dziewięć żyć, więc wykorzystaj je rozsądnie. '''Pinkie: '''Jupiii! Uwielbiam koty. '''Katie: Kimberly, nasze mamy cię nie polubiły, nie zrobiłaś na nich dobrego pierwszego wrażenia. Jednak nadal pamiętamy twój występ w poprzednim zadaniu i mamy nadzieję, że to był tylko wypadek przy pracy. Przechodzisz dalej. Kimberly: '''Pewnie, że tak! Dzięki. '''Sadie: No i nasza zagrożona piątka... Jeanette, Kimberly, Maddie, Donald, Portia - niestety, żadne z was się nie popisało. Portia, doszły nas słuchy, że dotykasz facetów kiedy oni tego nie chcą. Portia: 'Co ku*wa?! To jakaś bujda! ''Portia spojrzała złowrogim wzrokiem na Vince'a i przejechała po swojej szyi dając mu znać, że ma przerąbane. '''Katie: '''Maddie, nie zdałaś testów psychologicznych, jesteś osobą zdrową psychicznie? '''Maddie: Oczywiście, że... Terri & Sherri: '''Nie! '''Maddie: Mój test nawet nie został sprawdzony! ' Katie: '''Nina, ty natomiast zrobiłaś coś tak bardzo strasznego, że moja mama nie chce nawet o tym mówić... '''Nina: '''Ja? Nieprawda! '''Terri: Ty zdziro! '''Sadie: '''Moja mama za to nie była do ciebie aż tak negatywnie nastawiona, ale nie możemy mieć BFF o takiej reputacji... ' Sadie: '''Jeanette, ty to w ogóle tragedia, nic się nie odzywałaś prawie... '''Sherri: '''No ta dziewczyna tragiczna była, daj spokój córuś! Ani me, ani be. '''Jeanette: '''Super... Mogę już iść? '''Katie: Donald, ty natomiast zachowywałeś się jakbyś był naćpany... Co się dzieje? Czy ty coś bierzesz? Martwimy się o ciebie. Donald: '''Tak! To znaczy... nie! '''Katie: '''Okej, Maddie, wyleciałabyś dzisiaj gdyby nie to, że inni zachowali się naprawdę karygodnie, więc masz szczęście. '''Maddie: Yay? Sadie: 'Portia, nie złapałyśmy cię na gorącym uczynku, ale jeśli faktycznie dotykałaś faceta bez jego zgody to jest karygodne i nie będziemy tego tolerować. Przechodzisz dalej, mamy cię uwielbiają ALE pamiętaj, że teraz będziemy mieć cię na szczególnej uwadze. ''Zadowolona Portia stanęła obok Vince'a i zaczęła do niego wymachiwać swoją bransoletką. Ten zmienił miejsce, ale ona poszła za nim. ''' Katie: '''No więc zagrożona trójka to Nina, Donald i Jeanette. Jeanette, czemu ty jesteś taka nieprzystosowana do życia w społeczeństwie?! '''Jeanette: '''Nie jestem! '''Katie: Łap bransoletkę, ale serio ty dziewczyno zacznij chodzić na jakąś terapię, bo my nie możemy się z kimś takim przyjaźnić. Jesteś nie do ludzi. Jeanette: '''Obiecuję, że wezmę to pod uwagę. '''Sadie: No i nasi zagrożeni - Donald oraz Nina... Nina, po raz kolejny jesteś w BTM2, nieładnie, bardzo nieładnie. Donald, twoje zachowanie jest niepokojące. Kto z was opuści program? Nagle na środek wystąpiła Kate. Kate: '''Ja przepraszam, ale chciałabym zrezygnować! '''Wszyscy: '''CO?! '''Sadie: '''Z jakiego powodu? '''Kate: Moje zdrowie jest w niebezpieczeństwie i muszę jechać do szpitala. To ważniejsze niż jakieś reality. Katie: '''Kate, spokojnie, powiedz prawdę. Czy to Evelynn cię do tego namówiła? '''Evelynn: '''CO?! '''Katie: Wiemy jaka Evelynn potrafi być. Powiedz, że to ona, a wyleci. Nie bój się. Ona nic nie może ci zrobić. Kate: Ale to moja decyzja, nie gadałam nawet z Evelynn... Evelynn: '''Ej no, to są jakieś jaja! '''CJ: '''Jak Evelynn wyleci to ja też! '''Sadie: '''Dobra, uspokójcie się już... Już spokój! ''' Sadie: '''Kate, czy jesteś pewna swojej decyzji? '''Kate: Niestety tak, zdrowie jest najważniejsze. Sadie: 'Okej. ''Sadie do kogoś zadzwoniła. '''Sadie: '''Zostajesz w programie. '''Kate: '''Co?! Ale ja nie mogę! '''Sadie: '''Przyjedzie do ciebie lekarz prosto ze szpitala i da ci leki, będzie się tobą cały czas zajmował dopóki nie wyzdrowiejesz. '''Kate: Serio? O jejku, dziękuję wam! Katie: '''Czyli jednak zostajesz? '''Kate: '''Tak, dziękuję! ''' Katie: '''Evelynn, Donald, ostatnie słowa? Jak nas przekonacie? '''Nina: Dobra, ja muszę coś powiedzieć, nie mogę odpaść! Pani Terri, proszę, niech pani coś powie. Terri: '''Nina, zasłużyłaś sobie na to! Powinnaś odpaść! '''Sadie: '''Simon, a ty jak myślisz? '''Simon: '''Yyy, czemu akurat ja? Lubię i Ninę, i Donalda. Nie będę wybierał! '''Sadie: '''Musisz, bo inaczej ciebie wywalimy! Nie no żartuję, ale musisz wybrać. '''Simon: No dobra... niech będzie, że yyy... Nina powinna odpaść. Sorry, ale z Donaldem mam lepszy kontakt i Nina jest trochę szmatą. Nina przewróciła oczami. Nina: Ja w domu... coś zostawiłam. Nie mogę odejść! Sadie: '''Nina, nie interesuje nas to. Nasza decyzja została już podjęta. ''' Sadie: 'Donald, bardzo cię polubiłyśmy, ale niestety, ja i moje mamy uważamy, że potrzebujesz leczenia specjalisty i my nie możemy ci tego zapewnić. Na pewno jednak zostaniemy w kontakcie, dlatego nie mówię do ciebie TTYN, a... TTYS. Talk to you soon. Mimo że odpadasz to pozostaniemy w kontakcie. ''Donald zapłakany przytulił Sadie i Katie. 'Donald: '''Dziękuję za wszystko. Naprawdę. '''Katie: '''Awww. Bądź silny Donny. ''Mężczyzna pomachał innym i odszedł. '''